User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Robert the Bruce vs Urdnot Wrex
Urdnot Wraps Quagga made art i made tcs i think? theyre p terrible so they look like my early work I think Batman vs Garrus was supposed to be next but i have the lyrics for that on a website thingy but my Robert vs Wrex on my computer Revolutionary leaders who united their peoples and things about racism I guess Also warfaring races insert genghis khan joke I don't think Cyan wrote for Robert the Bruce but if he did then thanks... this battle is pretty old but I reworked it a little quite recently Mass Effect Rap Contest is back, baby Battle: Robert the Bruce: Ay, if ye wanna match wits yer sure ter see Robert First! Ay'm the king of free Scotland, ending th' English curse! With the church on my side, yer backed by a mere spectre! This here defeat's been Comyn since yer Dad labeled ye defector! Ay'm a proud Celt! Alba gu brath! Ay'll make ye into haggis! Tan yer scaly pelt and use it fer my bedding in me abbey! It's clear yer spawned from me, but ay wouldn't recognize yer! After all, wouldn't want Longshanks to label me Krogan sympathizer! Urdnot Wrex: Judging by your affrontery, you've more in common with Wreav! Get over yourself, you're as practical as ancestral battle weave. You claim to be my Foundation, but Jasox got me this rifle, and given I earned my position all you've contributed is trifles. Even as a merc, I took to traitors like they took to William Wallace! With your betrayal of Ireland, you make Salarian morals seem flawless! The way this is going down is clearer after the bluster of Robert First. This isn't pleasure, and it isn't business. It's a favour to the universe. Robert the Bruce: If tha's the way ye wanna play it, best hold on to yer Bioware As the King out-mans you from the delts to the facial haer! It'll take Mor-din yer triplicates to leave me in a Padok Why, ay'll decimate yer army, the rap Battle o' Bannock! There must be a Shroud over yer logic, I'm muir a Turian, and with yer weak-kneed peace-keeping, yer pathetic as a Cameron! On the Eve of battle let us see if she'll still like ya When yer arse is given a makeover so it looks like Tuchanka! Urdnot Wrex: Shouldn't have walked into this Crush, you won't walk out. I'll Battlepack up the win and stomp your face into the ground! If you'd ever listened to advice, you'd have h''Urd not'' to face Wrex. Because when I come into battle, my clip's as full as my deck! It's Biotic skills against a honed knife in the dark night, I'm a Battlemaster! I'm already getting pledges from Scot Knights! I know after your revolution Europe painted YOU as a bad guy, But, unlike my people, your radicals never took down the Rachni. Outro: Whomstd've took the victory Robert the Bruce Urdnot Wrex Category:Blog posts